Again interested
by Greisfer D.R
Summary: Después de la partida de aquella chica que cambió muchas cosas en Sweet Amoris, era obvio que la extrañaría pero una plática con aquella otra chica lo hizo inspirarse de nuevo. Lysandro/Violeta. Tal vez un poco de OoC.


Hola a todos/as!, este es mi primer FF de Amour Sucré, espero que les guste.

Quizá después suba alguna continuación con alguna otra pareja pero por lo pronto dejaré este como completo y traté de evitar el nombre de Sucrette por la cuestión de que es un MC(main character) variable, cada quien le puso el nombre preferido y decidí no meterme con ello.

No es un pairing tal cual, quizá solo sean simples insinuaciones pero denle una oportunidad por favor.

Tal vez lean ligeros spoilers, dependiendo del capitulo en el que vayan n.n

Disfrútenlo!

Amour Sucré no me pertenece, sus personajes y trama son exclusivamente de su creadora y desarrolladores yo solo me divierto escribiendo :D

* * *

Capítulo 1 "Plática, un dibujo e inspiración"

Ella se había ido, un día vino con una expresión muy triste en la cara pero trataba de mantener la sonrisa ¡quería que la recordaran así!

¿Por qué se iba?, su padre iba a ser transferido a otra ciudad muy lejana y aunque su tía había dicho que podía quedarse con ella sin problemas, la distancia era demasiada. Había correos, mensajes y llamadas pero no era lo mismo a llegar y que su madre le regañase directamente por no recoger su cuarto o que ya no esperara animosamente la plática que siempre tenía con su padre a hora de cenar.

Decidió irse pero juró que se llevaría un poco de todos.

Para su despedida todos organizaron una gran fiesta en la que incluso Amber, Charlotte y Li participaron con el pretexto de que lo hacían por celebrar que les daba gusto que ella se fuera pero ni ellas pudieron ocultar su tristeza a la hora de que aquella chica que cambió y unió a todos tuvo que decirles adiós.

Dos semanas después, todo estaba muy calmado pero era porque ella hacía mucha falta.

Ya nadie molestaba a Nathaniel y este solamente evitaba a todos con el pretexto estar estudiando mucho, lo cierto era que se ocultaba para meditar lo que no pudo decirle.

Castiel estaba de un humor insoportable por no haber dicho que en realidad aquella chica le importaba más de lo que la molestaba.

Kentin casi pide su transferencia pero supo de inmediato que no podía seguirla por siempre como le hubiese gustado, quizás era hora de dejarla ir.

Los gemelos eran los que se veían más afectados, Alexy ya no era aquel chico alegre que se emocionaba enormemente por todo, ahora ya ni ganas tenía de ir de compras por más rebajas que hubiese y Armin jugaba más de la cuenta, si alguien lo interrumpía volteaba con la esperanza de que fuera ella quien estuviese pidiendo su atención, ahora si se la daría con mucho gusto y si tan solo ella no se hubiera ido se habría animado a pedirle que hiciera cosplay con él.

El único que se mantenía sereno era Lysandro, y no es que no le afectase si no que él sí se despidió bien para no tener arrepentimientos posteriores...

**Flash back**

- Que tengas un excelente viaje- dijo el chico del estilo victoriano a la hora de estar frente a la chica para darle el adiós.

- Muchas gracias, cuídate mucho ¿sí?, trata de atar tu libreta a tu brazo porque yo... yo...- se detuvo ella y vaciló para seguir hablando puesto que la voz se le quebraba pero decidió continuar- Ya no podré dártela...- finalizó bajando la mirada.

- No prometo mucho pero haré lo que esté a mi disposición para ya no perderla- respondió Lysandro regalándole una encantadora sonrisa.

- Claro, ¡pero si vengo de visita y la pierdes tienes que dejarme encontrarla por ti!¿quedó claro?- advirtió ella ya dejando correr las lagrimas.

- Por supuesto, si es el deseo de la señorita entonces me honrará que encuentre mi libreta- asintió el chico y la sorprendió regalándole un fuerte abrazo y ante el asombro de todos, un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Lysandro!- chilló ella con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas.

- Eres una persona muy agradable, fue un verdadero placer coincidir contigo en este momento de nuestras vidas... gracias por regalarme tu sonrisa todos los días, a veces era de mucha inspiración para mí- le dijo el peligris acariciándole el cabello suavemente mientras ella solamente asentía completamente avergonzada.

**Fin del Flash back.**

- Ahhh... ¿qué rima con "esperanza"?... ¿venganza?... - murmuraba el peligris quien se encontraba sentado en la banca que estaba en el club de jardinería. Como era su costumbre, estaba escribiendo en la completa calma que le brindaba aquel lugar y estaba tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta de que estaba acompañado.

-T-templanza- contestó una delicada voz dulce que no se encontraba muy lejos de él, a decir verdad se encontraba del otro extremo de la banca en donde él estaba.

- Gracias- respondió Lysandro distraidamente y continuó con lo suyo pero de pronto escuchó que alguien más estaba moviendo el lápiz contra una hoja.

- Esto... n-no es nada- dijo la misma voz como si le hubiese tomado mucho tiempo tomar la decisión de responderle. Fue ahí cuando Lysandro volteó y se encontró con la tímida Violeta con la cara completamente roja pero clavada en un cuaderno.

- Oh... mmm...- exclamó él tratando de recordar el nombre de aquella chica, ¿cómo era su nombre?, ¡si hasta se había dicho a si mismo que su nombre era fácil de recordar desde el día que la buscó cuando lo del asunto de Debrah! ¿Era un color?, ¿Una flor?... ¿Ambas?...

- S-siento mucho si te interrumpí pero pensé que me estabas preguntando- dijo la pelimorada escondiendo más su rostro.

- Pues no es el caso, pensé que estaba solo... ¡Violeta!- respondió el chico del estilo victoriano sintiéndose feliz con su olvidadiza memoria al recordar el nombre en cuanto lo necesitaba, era la primera vez que le ocurría. Qué extraño.

- Y-ya veo- murmuró ella algo decepcionada y de pronto él cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho; ¿cómo asegurarle a una señorita que no la había notado?, qué desconsiderado estaba siendo.

- No es que no te hubiera notado, es solo que estaba bastante concentrado, discúlpame- pidió Lysandro con una sonrisa.

- ¡Descuida!... fue mi culpa, v-vine a sentarme a tu lado sin siquiera preguntar si estaba bien, te interrumpí, lo siento mucho- murmuró ella encogiéndose como si se quisiera fusionar con la banca pero se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que él emitía una suave risa.

- Si seguimos así tendremos la culpa de todo, no me molesta que me hayas interrumpido si no que al contrario, me sacaste del apuro- dijo el chico dejando de lado su libreta.

- Tienes razón pero aún así...- respondió Violeta apenada.

- Ya no te preocupes. Es muy agradable aquí ¿no crees?- preguntó él enfocando su visión hacia las flores que estaban cerca de ellos.

- Bastante, me gusta mucho venir... de por si es tranquilo pero ahora lo es más- contestó la pelimorada poniendo un último trazo a su dibujo.

- ¿Ahora lo es más?- repitió Lysandro intrigado.

- Sí, bueno, tu sabes... por ella- dijo Violeta suspirando con melancolía.

- Te concedo la razón, sin ella al rededor preguntando por cosas o personas o viniendo aquí para armar algún plan, todo se ha vuelto tan calmo- coincidió él mirándola de reojo y se sorprendió bastante al ver el rostro de la chica con una expresión de tristeza.

- La extraño mucho, de hecho vengo aquí porque fue en este lugar donde la conocí, fue muy amable al querer hablarme- confesó ella dejando salir una sonrisa.

- Cuando la conocí pensó que yo era un fantasma- declaró el chico del estilo victoriano para que su acompañante en turno riera un poco.

- ¿En serio?... no me extrañaría, es tan graciosa- dijo la pelimorada cubriendo su boca con gracia para reír.

- Sí...- balbuceó el chico encontrando aquella expresión de ella bastante cautivadora, una melodiosa risa acompañada de un delicado gesto eran sin duda algo que llamaban su atención.

- Es una verdadera lástima que tuviera que irse- murmuró ella poniendo a un lado su cuaderno pero por el movimiento, su lápiz salió disparado en dirección a las flores cosa que causó que se pusiera completamente roja, estuvo a punto de levantarse por él muerta de la pena pero el peligris fue más rápido y lo recogió.

- Aquí tienes- dijo él extendiéndole el lápiz como si estuviera haciendo una elegante reverencia.

- M-muchas gracias... n-no debiste- dijo ella tomándolo pero como no miraba por la vergüenza tomó primero la mano del chico y la palpó hasta que por fin pudo dar con lo que le daba.

- No hay de qué- respondió Lysandro sonriendo por la actitud de ella aunque también estaba sorprendido de la suavidad de la mano que lo estaba tocando, era tan pequeña que fácilmente podía entrelazarla con la suya y cubrirla por completo.

- ...- ella seguía avergonzada, pensaba que debía de haber lucido muy tonta por lo de su lápiz y quería salir corriendo pero la misma pena se lo impedía.

- Si me permites saber, ¿qué estabas dibujando?- preguntó el chico del estilo victoriano con interés.

- Oh, solamente dibujaba algunas flores porque tenía ganas pero no me venía algo original a la mente y vine a tomarlas como modelo- contestó Violeta olvidando momentaneamente que se había apenado por completo y para sorpresa de Lysandro, le mostró su dibujo.

- Es bastante bueno- admitió él moviendo la cabeza en todos los ángulos para apreciar mejor el cuaderno.

- N-no suelo dibujarlas muy seguido pero estas me gustaron- dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder.

- Vaya, pues es muy buen trabajo- elogió el chico devolviéndole la libreta, ella la tomó y la dejó a su lado como había planeado antes de lo del lápiz.

- Gracias- respondió Violeta y cayeron en silencio- ¿y tú qué escribías?- preguntó sorprendiéndose a si misma de que la cuestión le salió sola porque en realidad ansiaba saber.

- Un poema, la calma que emana de aquí siempre me inspira pero hoy no logro avanzar mucho- dijo él mirándola y también se sorprendió ya que normalmente le molestaba bastante que le preguntaran de sus cosas personales pero en esta ocasión le respondió con gusto.

- ¿Fue por mi interrupción?... ¡lo siento!- exclamó ella estrujando sus manos con preocupación.

- Jajaja, ya te dije que no te preocuparas por esa situación, es solo que me compliqué demasiado por el uso de las palabras, pero supongo que lo dejaré por hoy- respondió el chico con gesto amable y sin pensarlo posó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

- D-de acuerdo- murmuró la pelimorada bajando la mirada por la acción de él.

- Acabo de caer en cuenta de que es la primera vez que hablamos de esta manera- puntualizó Lysandro quitando su mano.

- Oh... ci-cierto- exclamó ella notando el detalle y no es solo que fuera la primera vez que hablara con él si no que hablaba con otro chico además de Alexy.

- Eres muy agradable, pequeña Violeta- comentó el peligris regalándole una misteriosa sonrisa.

- Y-yo no suelo hablar mucho con chicos porque me siento incómoda...- comenzó a decir ella y de pronto él puso una ligera mueca de disgusto.

- Perdón si te estoy incomodando- se disculpó él sintiéndose ofendido.

- ¡No es eso lo que quería decir!- se apresuró a negar la chica- A lo que me refiero es que eres tan amable y me siento a gusto contigo, si hubieras sido otra persona hubiera salido huyendo pero tú me agradas- aceptó sonriendo con timidez.

- Con que es así...- dijo él pensativo y notó una sensación de alivio naciéndole en el pecho a la hora de tal declaración.

- Sí- afirmó Violeta feliz de que él no la malinterpretara.

- Pues entonces estaría encantado de hablar contigo de nuevo, si es que no te importa- sugirió Lysandro buscando la mirada de ella- Y seguir haciéndolo en este momento... si quieres- agregó bajando un poco su voz inconscientemente.

- Cla-claro- dijo ella mirándolo por un segundo pero por su naturaleza tímida de inmediato se avergonzó, nuevamente el chico del estilo victoriano se sintió cautivado porque encontraba muy interesante la manera de ser de Violeta, tan tímida, tan sencilla, tan agraciada... tan linda.

- ¡YA ES HORA DE IRNOS, DATE PRISA LYSANDRO!- gritó la molesta voz de Castiel a lo lejos sorprendiendo a los dos.

- Es verdad- murmuró el chico consultando su reloj de bolsillo por la hora- Lo siento pero me temo que he de pasar a retirarme- dijo volteando hacia la pelimorada.

- Descuida- respondió Violeta y lo encaró- Que te vaya bien.

- Gracias, que tengas una excelente tarde- dijo él levantándose despacio con una sensación de no querer irse.

- Igualmente...- murmuró ella cuando él se dio la vuelta pero sin querer se apresuró a detenerlo tomándole de una manga.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él poniéndose rígido en donde estaba parado ya que aquella acción lo tomó por sorpresa tanto que su corazón se había acelerado.

- Este... pues... pensé en que si viniste aquí porque el ver las flores te da inspiración entonces podrías llevarte esto- dijo la chica sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo a la cara y tomó su cuaderno para arrancar la hoja del dibujo y dárselo. Con el ruido del cuaderno él volteó sorprendido.

- ¿En serio me lo das?- cuestionó él nuevamente tomando la hoja

- S-si no lo quieres no hay problema- respondió Violeta intentando mirarlo a la hora de regalarle la hoja pero se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta de que era bastante alto, jamás se le había acercado de tal manera pero al hacerlo en aquella banca no se amedrentó para nada... incluso le daban ganas de hablar con él pero no sabía como.

- Claro que lo quiero- dijo el chico del estilo victoriano tomando el dibujo, ella era simplemente enigmática, se notaba tímida pero mucho le agradó el hecho de que con él se sintiera tan segura como para hablarle- Muchas gracias, pequeña Violeta- agradeció él tratando de encontrar la manera de transportar la hoja para no maltratarla.

- De nada- respondió ella y volvió a la banca con una sensación de satisfacción inundándola.

- Bueno, pues entonces ahora sí me voy, nos vemos- se despidió el chico y ahora si avanzó en su camino.

Pensaba en lo ocurrido esa tarde con la pelimorada, desde que aquella chica que le interesó se fue, no había hablado con nadie más de esa manera, todo era tan agradable y apacible, tanto la conversación como la voz de la chica. Fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de un gran detalle: ella no se dirigió hacia él por su nombre en ningún momento.

Esto lo llevó a preguntarse cómo se escucharía su nombre con aquella dulce voz que poseía Violeta, no sabía pero tal vez en sus posteriores pláticas lo descubriria... o quizá el día aún le guardaba otra sorpresa.

- ¡Lysandro!- llamó ella y corrió para llegar junto a él.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó el mencionado sonriendo ampliamente por haberla escuchado, se había sentido mejor de lo que había imaginado al escuchar a la chica decir su nombre.

- O-olvidaste tu libreta, toma- dijo la pelimorada dándole la pequeña pila de hojas.

- ...- Lysandro no supo cómo reaccionar ya que antes solo había una chica que le había hecho prometer que ya no la perdería pero ahí había otra que se la estaba devolviendo y no solo eso, lo hizo estremecer un poco al escucharla llamándolo.

- Por que si es tuya ¿verdad?- preguntó ella extrañada al ver que él no la tomaba.

- S-sí, muchas gracias, aquí tengo algunas letras nuevas y Castiel me mataría si le digo que las perdí, ¡me salvaste!- respondió él tomándole la libreta, se la guardó en la chaqueta y se quedó mirando a la pelimorada mientras ella solamente estaba ahí muy feliz de haber sido de ayuda.

- ¡Bueno, ¿vas a venir hoy o no?!- apresuró el pelirrojo a lo lejos nuevamente interrumpiendo el ambiente.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que despedirme este día?- se preguntó el peligris riendo por la situación.

- Será mejor que te vayas si no Castiel se va a enojar mucho contigo- dijo Violeta teniendo un ligero escalofrío

- Claro, adiós y gracias por mi libreta- respondió él y se dio la vuelta para ir con su amigo.

- Adiós- dijo ella con voz perfectamente audible y en cuanto vio la espalda del chico del estilo victoriano desaparecer en el camino, sinceramente no podía esperar para hablar con él de nuevo.

* * *

- A ver... me estás diciendo que hablabas con Violeta... ¿tú?, ¿Violeta?... ¡¿Hablar?!- preguntaba Castiel bastante sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Lysandro.

- Sí, ¿por qué te extraña?- preguntó él amablemente. Ambos caminaban en dirección al sótano para practicar un poco antes de ir finalmente a casa.

- Porque ambos son bastante callados, y ella es muy tímida, podría jurar que le dan miedo todos los chicos- dijo el pelirrojo enarcando una ceja

- Yo también lo creía pero la encontré bastante interesante- dijo el peligris mirando el dibujo que traía en las manos.

- Vaya, pues creo que... está bien...- dijo Castiel sorprendido de la expresión que puso su amigo al mirar aquella hoja que se negaba a mostrarle.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Lysandro regresando la atención al otro.

- Nada, lo que quiero decir es que ella no es una chica ruidosa ni nada por el estilo, lo apruebo- respondió el chico pelirrojo dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda al peligris en señal de que le estaba dando ánimos.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó nuevamente su amigo completamente ignorante del tema que hablaban.

- ¡De nada dije!... ¿tienes nuevas canciones?- preguntó con interés para cambiar el tema.

- Sí... pero creo que tengo inspiración como para un par más- respondió sacando su libreta y nuevamente la miró "extraño" a consideración de Castiel.

- ¿Y de pura casualidad te dio a raíz de hablar con Violeta?- cuestionó el pelirrojo para molestarlo.

- Sí- admitió Lysandro abiertamente ya que no percibió las malas intenciones del otro.

- Qué bien... creo- dijo Castiel por último antes de abrir la puerta del sótano.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, me gustaría saber mucho su opinión de si les pareció bueno o no.

Cuídense, nos leemos pronto si veo que esto tiene aceptación :D


End file.
